villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ren Höek
Ren Höek is the titular protagonist of Ren & Stimpy. However, Ren is sometimes portrayed as the main antagonist in the show. Ren's violent behavior and foul attitude is heavily played upon in many episodes of the series, though he does have a softer side he rarely shows and can be remorseful when he goes too far - most of the time however Ren is a psychopath with extremely volatile and disturbing behavior as well as a bullying nature. Ren is greedy, delusional and (as mentioned above) murderiously insane - all traits which make him antagonist, though he does geniunely care for Stimpy in his own bizarre way. Ren's abusive nature is further empathized in the Adult Party version of Ren and Stimpy, which due to being geared directly at an adult audience was free to re-envision Ren as an even more psychotic and cruel (yet still somewhat anti-heroic) figure. ''Ren & Stimpy'' In the original Ren & Stimpy, ''Ren is depicted as the rude, psychotic, and violent "friend" of Stimpy - to the point they often live together in the same house: although Ren cares for Stimpy he is also extremely selfish, lazy and intolerant - this coupled with the stupidity of Stimpy often causes Ren to become abusive towards his friend, usually in exaggerated and graphic ways. Ren is famous for his habitual slapping of Stimpy whenever he becomea enraged, his fist often growing comically large before he attacked - his favorite expression is "you idiot!" spoken in a heavy accent: despite the obvious abuse he recievea, Stimpy is often quite happy to allow Ren to do so, being too stupid and/or gentle to think of fighting back. Ren also has a habit of breaking down into psychotic babbling that turns violent, with nightmarish imagery often being shown as Ren drifts into what can only be described as madness - sometimes instead of becoming violent Ren would instead break down into tears (suggesting he has no real control over his emotions, a fact later confirmed in the ''Adult Party version of the show). ''Space Madness'' In this episode, Ren, after being bathing, descends into madness (starting eating a soap), then becomes a homicidal maniac who wants to destroy the series, which he eventually achieves. ''Sven Hoek'' In the episode Sven Hoek, Ren is about to beat Stimpy with a baseball bat after the latter infuriates him with wanton stupidity, however he stops when his cousin arrives - convinced his cousin is a genius, Ren belittles Stimpy by telling him to say hello to a superior being. Yet Ren's expectations are shattered when his cousin turns out to be as stupid as Stimpy and he quickly becomes angered with the two, however he restrains himself long enough to go to work - warning them to behave while he is gone. Yet when Ren returns, he soon breaks down when his prized possessions are destroyed (his Opera records covered in bubble gum, his collection of "rare, incurable diseases" unleashed and his dinosaur droppings painted to look like Easter eggs). Enraged beyond rational thought, Ren confronts Stimpy and his cousin in what has since become a classic scene showing Ren's sadistic insanity as he graphically details how he shall torture the two - however before he can go through with his threat he decides to go to the bathroom, telling his would-be victims to wait for him (or face the consequences). Ren's own bullying nature proves his downfall however when he stumbles across a boardgame Stimpy was playing (called "Don't Whizz On The Electric Fence") - asking if this was their favorite game, Ren proceeds to urinate over it while grinning demonically, only to end up electrocuted as a result. The episode ends with Ren, Stimpy, and his cousin in Hell where Satan looks at Ren and asks, "So, you whizzed on the electric fence, right?" ''Stimpy's Fan Club In the episode ''Stimpy's Fan Club, Ren delves into an infamously disturbing display of madness, where he finds out the fans love Stimpy more than they do Ren. Later, Stimpy gets more fan-mail while Ren recives hate mail. This makes Ren more and more deranged. Later babbles to himself while watching a sleeping Stimpy - after a progressively dark series of hallucinations Ren attempts to snap Stimpy's neck and kill him in his sleep. However, he recieves a fan letter from Stimpy himself and realizes what a jealous jerk he was. (showing that Ren does care for Stimpy and is not always in control of his actions). Despite redeeming himself in the end, this is one of the worst things Ren has ever done (trying to his best friend for people liking him more). And one of the many times he came dangerously close to being a Complete Monster. ''Ren's Bitter Half'' In the episode Ren's Bitter Half, Stimpy's new genetic formula (Xg49) physically splits Ren into his two halves of his personality: "Evil Ren" and "Indifferent Ren." ''Best Man's Friend'' Although this episode was going to be destined to be the pilot episode of the original series, ended and fairly by prohibiting a Ren negative attitudes that can be seen in this same episode. After the abusive owner of it and Stimpy, George Liquor, have had them at home, but Ren it no longer supports its abuses, and takes the opportunity to retaliate when attacked Liquor says it to him for defense, Ren hits him madly paddling with a bludeoning oar until he was unconscious. Clips Of Ren's More Infamous Moments ::: ::: Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Jerks Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Canine Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Old Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Insecure Villains Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Greedy Villains Category:Perverts Category:Bludgeoners Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Fearmongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bullies Category:Killjoy Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Genius Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Provoker Category:Rich Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Revived Villains Category:Extremists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Scapegoat Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Ferals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Nihilists Category:Child-Abusers Category:Envious Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Anarchist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Charismatic villain